


My Feelings Never Changed

by Seal_in_Cyberspace



Series: RWBY Stories [38]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Blake coming back to menagerie, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Making Out, Post-Canon, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 17:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19480696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_in_Cyberspace/pseuds/Seal_in_Cyberspace
Summary: Written using the 'against the wall kiss' prompt.~“I’m fine. Just a little tired. I got here pretty late last night.”“I’m sure your parents were glad to see you again.”“I… actually haven’t gone to see them yet.” Blake sighs, “I’m staying at an inn down the street with my team,” Ilia can hear the smile in her voice at the mention of her other friends, “They wanted to know the basic run-down of the place before I left them alone for a bit. That was maybe… an hour ago? And I only ran into Sun by accident.”Ilia stops what she’s doing for a moment, focusing her energy into keeping a blush from rising to her cheeks. “You came here first? To see me?”





	My Feelings Never Changed

“Blake?”

The small smile Ilia receives is confirmation enough of the identity of the woman at her door. Her hair is shorter, to her shoulders, but there is no doubt in Ilia’s mind that it’s her. The chameleon faunus rushes forward, not wasting any time in wrapping her old friend in a hug. Blake is knocked off balance for a moment, but quickly regains it and returns the embrace. Ilia feels the familiar butterflies in her stomach when she feels those arms wrap around her. “I missed you _so_ much,” Ilia says into her chest, and the embrace tightens.

“I missed you too.” Blake whispers as she pulls back.

Ilia smiles, then glances away. She had been working, knows she’s still dirty from it, and it makes her a little self conscious. She had been fixing someone’s motorbike for them, and there’s grease all over her. She eyes Blake for a moment, and sees that she hadn’t gotten her dirty luckily. She wipes her hands on her pants nervously. “So… how did you know where I was?” Ilia asks after a while, returning to her prior position of kneeling beside the bike as she tries to make conversation.

“Sun told me that I’d probably find you here,” Blake says, glancing around at Ilia’s little garage, taking a few steps inside instead of just standing awkwardly at the door, “ _Apparently_ , you’ve been pretty busy in here lately, and not getting enough rest.”

Ilia scoffs, “He’s just visiting Menagerie like you. He wouldn’t know that.”

“Two weeks is enough to be considered ‘lately’, Ilia.” the feline faunus drawls, and Ilia is reminded of just _what_ that voice does to her, but she maintains her focus while she resumes fixing the bike, “You’ll crash if you keep pushing yourself like that.”

The brunette shrugs. “Work’s been a little busy lately,” she meets Blake’s eyes, “That’s life.”

The frown on the taller woman’s face makes Ilia falter for a moment. Blake looks somewhat distant, as if she’s thinking about something she’s been through. After all, Ilia hasn’t seen her in a pretty long time. She doesn’t _know_ what happened to her in their time apart. “Don’t I know it.” Blake mumbles, then meets Ilia’s gaze.

Ilia stares at her for a moment with her eyebrows furrowed. “Are… you okay?”

Blake smiles. Ilia can see that she’s exhausted. She can see the new scars littering her friend’s body, knows that there’s more that can’t be seen by one’s eyes. She can also see that her once lithe friend is stronger, her arms and exposed abdomen being a lot more toned than Ilia remembers. Ilia glances away again with a bite of her lip. That’s not the only strength she saw though. With everything Blake’s been through, she’s wiser. “I’m fine. Just a little tired. I got here pretty late last night.”

“I’m sure your parents were glad to see you again.”

“I… actually haven’t gone to see them yet.” Blake sighs, “I’m staying at an inn down the street with my team,” Ilia can hear the smile in her voice at the mention of her other friends, “They wanted to know the basic run-down of the place before I left them alone for a bit. That was maybe… an hour ago? And I only ran into Sun by accident.”

Ilia stops what she’s doing for a moment, focusing her energy into keeping a blush from rising to her cheeks. “You came here first? To see _me_?”

Blake smiles at her again, “Of course. Before everything, you were my best friend, Ilia. I’d… like to salvage that. If…. that’s something you’d like too?”

Ilia loses her internal battle, but she hopes that the blush isn’t _too_ noticeable. Blake _did_ only say friend, and nothing more. Ilia knows that she should stop getting her hopes up. “Yeah, definitely. I would.” she replies, looking away _again._

After a moment, Blake kneels down at her side, but she doesn’t say anything. She just watches Ilia’s hands as she works. They stay like that for a bit, and Ilia has to say, it’s pretty nice. She’s missed Blake a lot, and even though she isn’t talking right now, her presence is pleasant.

Ilia realizes that she’s going to need a tool that she doesn’t have with her at the moment, and stands with a little grunt. She walks over to the toolbox silently, opening it and allowing her eyes to roam over its contents. After a second, Ilia spots what she had been looking for, and she’s about to reach for it when she feels a hand on her shoulder. She jumps slightly, and then turns to face the owner of the limb. “Blake?” She whispers nervously as she realizes just how close her friend is standing.

Blake glances away for a moment, and Ilia notices that the other faunus is blushing, much to her confusion. “I… lied.”

Ilia’s heart stops, and she strains herself to find enough confidence to reply. “A-About?”

Blake meets her eyes again, and there’s so much emotion there that it has Ilia’s eyes widening. “I don’t want-” Blake squeezes her eyes shut for a moment before looking behind Ilia, and seemingly coming to a decision.

Blake pushes her to the side, out of the way of the toolbox, and then much to Ilia’s surprise, against the wall. The chameleon faunus grunts, but then Blake’s hands are on her hips, and she can’t think about anything else. She leans in close, rests her forehead against Ilia’s, and lightly uses it to push her head back against the wall as well. “I don’t want to be your _friend_.” Blake husks, tilting her chin upwards, bringing their mouths that much closer together, but then she stops, waiting for Ilia to decide what happens next.

In the shorter girl’s mind, there’s absolutely no decision to make. She finds her heart racing, and her own skin burning hot, and nothing’s even happened yet.

But she’s about to change that.

She closes the distance between them without hesitation, slanting her lips across Blake’s with a little sigh. One of Blake’s hands trails up her side, slipping under the fabric of her loose t-shirt, but it remains respectful in it’s touch, not venturing anywhere inappropriate, to which Ilia is grateful. She isn’t sure if she’d be able to handle it right now, given how kissing Blake is _already_ making her weak. The taller woman’s other hand goes to her jaw, tilting her head to the side so she can deepen the kiss. Then, Blake is pulling back, but it’s way too soon, so Ilia pulls her back. The noirette lets out a little sound against her lips and Ilia seizes the opportunity to lick into her mouth.

Blake moves impossibly closer to her when their tongues touch, and Ilia’s hands start to roam as Blake’s did before. But then the feline faunus takes her hands into hers, and pins them against the wall beside her head, her head tilting even more. Ilia lets out a breathy moan as Blake’s hips press into hers, and her thigh shifts a little upwards. From the little smirk Ilia now feels against her lips, Blake knows exactly what effect she has on her. Then, she’s pulling back again, and Ilia leans her head back against the wall, staring into amber-gold eyes as she tries to catch her breath. Blake still has her hands pinned, but she really doesn’t care. This is definitely something she could get used to. “I’m sorry,” Blake says after a while, “I just… you look really hot right now. I guess I have a thing for grease monkeys.”

“Monkeys, huh?” Ilia breathes, a smile pulling at her lips.

“Not what I meant, and you _know_ that.” Ilia laughs, and Blake soon joins in too. Then, Blake is pulling her hands away. “So… would I be safe in assuming you feel the same way?”

“I’ve told you before that I felt that way about you,” Ilia pecks her on the lips, then pulls back, shaking her head as she says, “That never changed. Probably never _will_ if things keep looking the way they are right now.”

Blake smiles, “Good. You’ll be my girlfriend, then?”

Ilia chuckles, “ _Yes_. Yes, I will.”

Blake nods, and she’s blushing as she says, “That’s good too because I may have already told my partner that I have a significant other in Menagerie.”

Ilia meets her eyes incredulously, “You told _Yang_ that?”

Blake shrugs, “It slipped.”

Ilia sighs, “She’s going to do a whole ‘big sister’ like interrogation, isn’t she?”

Blake chuckles, “Probably.”


End file.
